BabySitting Tortures
by wolfgirl7124
Summary: When hinata agrees to help babysit gaara with temari and tenten something goes wrong and he gets hyper FUNNY
1. Babysitting Gaara

Babysitting tortures

hinata tenten temari are babysitting temari's baby brother gaara

"Hey you guys can you help me babysit gaara?"asked temari

tenten got on the floor and screamed "NEVER!"

"Why not?"

"Because last time I helped he tried to choke me"

"That's only because he liked you but he doesn't anymore"

"Fine I'll help"

"How about you hinata"

"Yeah I'll help because I never met your brother before"

at temari's house

"Hi gaara I'm hinata nice to meet you'

"...I WANT ICE CREAM"

"GAARA NO YELLING"

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL IF SHE WOULD GET ME ICE CREAM"

"FINE HINATA WILL GET YOU ICE CREAM"

"Ok"

hinata went and got ice cream from the freezer

"Here gaara here your ice cream"

"Yay ice cream"

"...EWW I HATE CHOCOLATE"

"GAARA I SAID NO YELLING"

"WELL I DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE"

"it's okay temari I'll get gaara another flavor of ice cream"

so hinata went and got another flavor

"Here gaara here's the other ice cream"

"Thanks I guess"

he tastes it and spits it out

"EWW I DON'T LIKE VANILLA"

"GAARA NO SCREAMING YOUR INTERRUPTING THE TV SHOW"

"Sorry temari"

hinata went and got strawberry ice cream she gave it to gaara

"EWW I DON'T LIKE STRAWBERRY EITHER"

"Then gaara what would you like?"

"Pistachio"

"Temari he wants pistachio but you don't have any"

okay come on tenten let's go"

"Can't to full ate to much of gaara's ice cream he doesn't want"

"Get up or I'll hit you"

tenten got up really quickly and walk out the door

"Wait your going to leave me here with ... him"

"Yeah I'm sure you can handle him"

end of chapter one


	2. Hide and Go Seek

"o.k gaara"

hinata said "what would you like to do while they get the ice cream?"

"lets play hide and go seek" gaara said

"sure gaara we'll play"

"o.k" gaara chimed "I'll hide" "now count" "alright ready?" "ya"

1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
"ready or not gaara"

gaara was gone after many times of trying to find him hinata calls out "gaara gaara are you there?"

"alright gaara i give up you win"

then gaara run behinds hinata and jumps on her back

"aaaaaaaa!!! gaara get off"

"ride'em cow boy"

hinta gets gaara off of her and she runs out side and bumps into itachi and falls to the ground

"hey are you alright?" itachi asked

"yea im alright"

"hey but why are you running"

"i was funning from a monster"

itachi that that was cute and help her up gaara saw this and ran up and kicked itachi in the knee

"owww what was that for?"

"get lost ugly" gaara said

"WHAT YOU SAY!"

"stop itachi he is just a kid"

" yea i guess your right"

"but he didnt have to kick me"

"gaara say sorry"

"no"

"please say sorry"

"no"

please"

"no"

"please you'll get a cookie"

"NO I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"look gaar your ice cream"

"YEA!!!"

then gaara ran up to tenten and temari

"hey itachi sorry about gaara"

"awww its ok"

and with that itachi kissed hinata on the cheek and walked away

"WHERE IS HINTA" gaara yelled

"GAARA IT'S HINATA AND I SAID NO MORE YELLING"

"yea gaara i think you really need to lay down you look tired" tenten said

"no I'm fine"

"are you sure gaara?"

"YES NOW WERE IS HINTA!!"

"hey guys sorry about that i was talking to itachi"

"WHAT!!"

"gaara whats wrong?"

"I DONT WANT YOU TO TALK TO THAT UGLY MAN CUZ I'M YOUR NEW MAN!"

"WHAT!!!"

"I'm I'm really ti ti tiiirrreeeddd"

"gaara gaara are you ok" 

end of ch 2


	3. Food Fight

"o.k good gaara is waking up" temari said "hey gaara gaara are you o.k?" asked tenten "yea gaara you blacked out" hinata said "me fine" gaara said "gaara sweety are you hungry?" asked there mom "NO ME WANT TO WATCH T.V WITH HINTA!" gaara yelled "sorry gaara i got to go to school" said hinata as she ran out the door "yeah gaara we got to go" said tenten "yeah later gaara and bye mom" temari said 

and with that the three went to school

"hey hinata how are you?" said a familiar voice  
"oh hey itachi " hinata said "and I'm good thanks"  
"so i was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?"  
"umm sure"  
"NO HINTA WILL NOT EAT LUNCH WITH MISTER UGLY!" a very annoyed gaara said  
"umm gaara what are you doing here?" hinata asked  
"yea dont you have your own school to go to?" itachi said  
"no mister ugly i don't" said gaara  
that made itachi mad  
"HEY BOY YOU LIKE REALLY NEED TO LEAVE" itachi yelled  
"NO UGLY I DONT" gaara yelled back  
"THATS IT LITTLE MAN" itachi yelled   
"itachi wait" hinata said  
"what is it hinta?" itachi asked  
"please stop he is just a boy" hinata said   
"yea i guess your right"  
"but hey do you want to get some lunch with me or not?"  
"NO HINTA ISW GOING WITH ME!" gaara yelled  
but this time gaara didn't just kick him in the knee oh no he punched him in the stomach as well  
"you stupid little boy" itachi moaned  
"itachi are you o.k?" hinata asked  
"yea I'm fine"  
"gaara please stop"  
"no it's o.k you should just take him home and we can eat lunch later k" itachi said  
"yea o.k" hinata said "now come on gaara time to go home"  
"NO NOT TILL I GET PIZZA"  
"gaara please you need to go home"   
"NO"  
"fine you'll get the pizza but then will you go home?"  
"yea"  
"hey hinata" temari said "why is my little brother here?"  
"i dont know?"  
"well gaara you need to go home now mom is probably worried"  
"nope" gaara said  
"wait wat do you mean by nope" asked tenten"mommy is drunk on couch" gaara said  
"WHAT HOW?" yelled temati  
"i gave her sake" gaara said  
"WHAT!!" the four girls said in unison  
"GIRLS STOP YELLING!" said the principle kakashi  
"sorry kakashi" they said  
"sorry what?" kakashi "i wasn't paying attention"  
"NEVER MIND" they yelled  
"just go to lunch" he said "stop yelling"  
and with that he was gone 

in the cafeteria  
"pizza pizza pizza pizza pi-" gaara was saying  
"GAARA SHUT UP" tenten yelled  
"noway ugly lady"  
"WHAT"  
"...i sed ... no way ugly lady"  
"gaara here is your pizza" temari said   
"thanks"  
"NOW GO HOME" tenten yelled  
"not with out hinta" he said  
"hey you guys I'm going to go eat with itachi k" hinata said  
"NO" gaara yelled as he throw his pizza at tenten  
"HEY" tenten yelled and with tenten mad she started to throw food everywhere "TAKE THAT SUCKERS" she screamed  
"HEY TENTEN THATS MY PIZZA" temari yelled  
"oh sorry"  
"oh well I'll just get a new one"  
with gaara and hinata  
"gaara why can't you just go home please" hinata said while dodging food  
"because i want my pizza"  
"gaara no more pizza now go home"  
gaara got mad at her and then talcked her  
"GAARA GET OFF" hinata screamed  
"NEVER" he yelled  
after many seconds kakashi walked in and say tenten throwing food like a maniac hinata wrestling with a kid and temari eatting pizza under a table  
"STOP" he yelled "THATS IT YOU FOUR COME WITH ME"  
gaara tenten hinata and temari all went to kakashi's office  
"o.k" kakashi said "what happened?"  
"well" hinata said "gaara got mad and threw his pizza at tenten and then tenten got mad andshe just went crazy"  
"oh i see" kakashi said "alright your free to go"  
"umm alright" they said in unison "oh and don't forget to clean the cafeteria"

end of ch 3


	4. Give Gaara A Kiss

While cleaning the cafeteria tenten was saying,"why do I have to clean"

hinata said,"cause you threw most of the stuff"

"And your point is?"

"Whatever"

hinata was cleaning and asked gaara,"why don't you like tenten anymore"

"She turned ugly she burned my eyes"

tenten heard this and back angrily at gaara and said,"I'm not ugly"

gaara said,"you need to look in mirror"

tenten started glaring at gaara and she said,"no I don't"

gaara said,"you can't hide what's inside"

hinata said,"tenten calm down"

"I will not calm down"

kakashi came in and saw that tenten was about to hurt gaara so he said,"tenten, it won't look good on your permanent record if you kill a nine year old"

she said,"fine" and continued cleaning

temari was sitting at a table laughing

tenten turned to her and said."what's so funny and why aren't you cleaning?"

"Watching yall fight is so much better"

they all shouted."TEMARI"

"What?"

"Start helping"

"Fine take my dreams away"

the other three got in a group and concluded that temari was crazy

"I am not crazy"

"Sure keep telling yourself that?

"I will"

then a hour later they were all done and hinata asked gaara ,"how'd you get here anyway?"

Gaara said,"OH about that temari, sorry about your car"

"What happened to my car?"

"Sorry, I kinda took your car and crashed it when I was parking"

"Gaara where's my car?'

Gaara pointed outside

they all went outside and temari saw her car crashed and dropped to her knees and said,"no my car why me"

gaara said."now hinata chan can give me a piggy back ride"

he jumped on hinata's back and hinata looked over at temari and mouthed,"why couldn't you be an only child?"

Temari said."I don't know ask my parents"

so they all went back to temari's house

(At her house)

"Hey tenten" temari said

"Yeah"

"Can you help me with the dishes"

"Sure"

"Wait" hinata said,"what about gaara?"

"You can handle him"

"But"

"YOU CAN HANDLE HIM CAN'T YOU?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"So gaara what do you want to do?"

"Sit in your lap and watch tv"

"Why can't you just sit on the couch?"

"Cuz I don't wan to"

"Uh gaara why do you have that rope?"

"Gaara, Gaara , GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey hinata are y–" temari tried to say

"Hmpf hmpf"

"GAARA WHY DID YOU TIE UP HINATA" temari screamed

"Cuz I wanted it in her lap" gaara said

"WELL UNTIE HER STUPID"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"Hey temari why are you yelling?" Kankouru said

"SHUT UP KANKOURU" temari yelled

Kankouru said,"hey gaara why did you tie up some girl?"

"Cuz I wanted to sit in hinta's lap"

"NO IT'S HINATA" screamed temari

"Alright alright fine"

"hmphg hmphgtf"

"Oh ok"

"Kankouro just help me get hinata"

"Fine"

"Ok gaara don't you think it's time for your nap?"

"No"

"But you look so tired"

"Nope"

"Remember last time when you didn't take a nap"

"No"

"Remember you passed out"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

gaara got off of hinata and attacked Kankouru

"Ok quickly get hinata" temari said

"Ok" tenten said

tenten then untied hinata

"Thanks" hinata said

"No problem"

"Why did you untie her?" gaara said

hinata said,"because gaara you can't just force me to let you sit on me"

"Well why not I love you hinata" gaara said

"aww that's so sweet" tenten said

"That's really sweet gaara but your just to young for me"

"Well I guess I can leave you alone"

"You will" hinata said happily

"Only If you give me a kiss" gaara said


	5. i'll be back when i'm 16

Hinata was freaking out because she was about to have her first kiss with gaara

so she said, "wouldn't you rather have a hug?"

Gaara said, "no, I want a kiss."

"Fine"

so hinata leaned in closer and so did gaara

they kissed

in hinatas mind **why does this happen to me I'm 14 and my first kiss is with a 9 year old why did someone curse me**

IN GAARAS MIND **omg yes I'm finally doing this I am so awesome!**

After the kiss hinata was on the floor rolling around and holding her lips while oveer reacting saying "ahh the germs what did I do to deserve this no please help I need antibacterial soap!"

Temari said, "Hinata your overacting!"

Hinata said, 'I have the right to over react my first kiss was with him a 9 year old I wanted it to be with itachi."

Tenten said, "OH get over it!"

Hinata said, "Fine"

she got off the floor and stopped cabbage patching (that dance ya do) and she said, "OH yes gaara can't bother me anymore oh yeah."

Gaara said, "hinta can you do one more thing for me?"

Hinata said, 'Umm I guess."

Gaara said, "sing the song kombaya."

Hinata siad, "Umm I don't think I should."

Gaara screamed, 'YOU ALREADY SAID YOU WOULD DO IT!"

Hinata said, "OK."

She waved her hand in the air and started singing it

gaara said, "okay well bye but I'll be back when I'm 16 remember that." and he ran up the stairs

hinata said, "I'm scared."

Temari said, "you should be you only have till he's 16 so good luck."

Hinata said, "no! Why me"

neji said, "fate." with a really big smile on his face

temari said,"that's really creepy."


	6. You can move in with me

ok here it is chapter 6

"um that was a little weird" tenten said

"yea." temari said

"i wonder why he was here, or were he came from?" hinata wondered

"i came from the shadows." neji said

as he backed up to the dark side of the room until kankerou came in and turned on the light "um neji what are you doing?"

"um n-nothing." neji said has he walked out the door

"dude your cousin is a weirdo kankorou said.

'yea he his a little mental" tenten said

"yea i thought he was suppose to be a genius?" said temari

"i dpn't know but lets go to my house." hinata said

"Ok" temari and tenten said at the same time

so they went to hinata's house.

"hello hinata-san" her father hiashi said

"hi dad" she said back "

don't forget to do the dishes and clean your room oh and the laundry." he said walking away

"why do you have to do all of that stuff?" asked tenten

" there my chores." hinata said

"i don't have to do chores!" temari said "I wish I didn't have to." hinata said

"well maybe you can live with me my mom wont mind!" temari said

"yea! lets go ask my dad!" hinata said as she started to run with temari in the direction of her dad

"Wait what about gaara?" tenten yelled but they didn't here poor tenten

with hinata's dad  
"hey dad can i live with temari?" hinata asked

"and why would you want to do that?" her dad asked back

"because i don't like doing chores and plus it is nasty to wash neji's girlie panties with all the little frills and gros stuff!" she said

" well if you feel you must." her father said

"yes!" temari and hinata yelled "now lets go pack my stuff!" hinata said so they ran in the direction of hinata's room and again left tenten


	7. Ur ugly

Temari said, "hinata you can have my old bed since my mom's going to get me a new one., it' so awesome that you can live with me"

They heard a noise from outside the window and hinata said, "who's there?"

Gaara crawled from the window and hinata said,"gaara, what are you doing here?"

Gaara said, "well, I heard you were moving in with me"

hinata said, "n...no I'm moving to Alaska ."

Gaara said, "then why did you say you were moving in with temari?"

Hinata said. "Because temari is moving with me to Alaska."

Gaara said, "fine, I'll just ask your father."

Hinata said, "fine, I'm moving in with temari."

Gaara hugged hinata and said, "ah my love now we'll live together."

Hinata said, "can you please go away."

Gaara said,"anything for you, ."

Gaara crawls out the window but accidently falls from the window to the ground outside.

Hinata runs to the window and says ," are you okay?"

Gaara say's , "I will be if you I've me a kiss."

Hinata said, "I guess your okay then." hinata closed the window.

Hinata said, "I forgot about him."

Temari said, "how could you forget he bother's you everyday."

Hinata and temari leave her house and go to Temari's .

When they got there temari decided to make dinner and hinata went up to her room to unpack.

While she was traveling to her room she heard arguing and she peaked through he crack that was in the door.

She heard gaara say, "you only wear makeup all over your face cause your ugly."

Kankuro said, "I'm not ugly, "

hinata laughs and walks away from the door. Hinata set her stuff down in her room and went downstairs to meet temari in the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she saw temari making chilli. Hinata said, "temari, do your brothers argue all the time?"

Temari said, "yeah you'll get used to it because they fight over the stupidest things."

Hinata said, "yeah like kankouro's makeup?"

Temari said, "yeah they do that fight all the time."

hinata said, "why does kanouro wear makeup?"

Temari said, "I don't know I think he's gay."

Hinata said, "well, that would explain a lot of things."

Temari said, "it would wouldn't it"

Temari said, "hey hinata can you put the chilli on the table?"

Hinata said, "sure." she picked it up and was bringing it to the table when gaara came in and tripped hinata.

Hinata fell and the steaming hot chilli went flying out of her hands and right then kankouro had come in right then.

The hot chilli went all over his face.

Kakorou screamed , "ow!, it burns!" and he ran around screaming .

Gaara went to hinata who was about to get up from off the floor

gaara said, "hinta-chan I'll nurse you back to health now."

Hinata said, "you're the reason I tripped in the first place."

Gaara said, "I don't get your point."

Hinata got up and said, "ugh. Your so annoying."

Gaara said, "are you mad?"

Hinata said, "of course I'm mad.!"

gaara said, "hinta-chan don't be mad at your panda-kun."

Hinata said, "your not my panda-kun"

gaara said, "well be like that."

Kankouro kept running around screaming so temari took the chilli pan and hit him in the head and he passed out.

Temari said, "gaara why did you do that?"

Gaara said, "because kankouro didn't agree with me when I said he was ugly."

Temari shrugged and said, "okay"

they all walked upstairs to their rooms.

A few hours later when it's 10 at night kankouro wakes up. Everyone is asleep except him and it's dark downstairs and out of no where neji says in a deep voice ,"I love you."

Kankouro started to laugh and said, "omg neji that was great you saw that video on youtube to, it's funny when he says that , good one neji ."

Neji says, "but I was serious I love you."

Kankouro says, "stop doing that your going to make me pee my pants, haha I have to go watch that video again." kankouro went upstairs to watch that video again.

While neji walks away disappointed because his love doesn't love him.


	8. My Virgin Eyes

Hinata was in her room when someone knocked on the door she said, "come in."

The person opened the door and it turned out to be gaara. Hinata said, "gaara what do you want?"

Gaara said, "well I would like a kiss."

Hinata said, "no gaara, what did you come in here for?"

Gaara said, "well temari told me to tell you to go to her room."

Hinata said, "ok." she got up and left her room as well did gaara.

Hinata went into temari's room and went in.

Temari was talking to someone on the phone.

Hinata said, "what did you want?"

Temari said, "well itachi is on the phone and wants to talk to you."

Hinata grabbed the phone from temari and said, "hey itachi."

He said, "hye hinata I wanted to ask you something."

Hinata said, "what did you want to ask?"

He said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight."

Hinata said, "of course I'll go."

Itachi said, "okay I'll pick you up in an hour."

They said bye to each other and hung up the phone.

Hinata quickly went into her room to get ready without telling temari why itachi called

temari got off of her bed and went to ask hinata what itachi wanted.

Temari went into hinata's room without knocking and saw that hinata was naked getting changed into the clothes she was going to wear to the party.

Temari screamed, "AHHHH!" and quickly went out of the room with her hand covering her eyes and she fell on the floor rolling around saying, "my eyes my beautiful virgin eyes."

Hinata quickly got dressed in what she was going to wear. She ran out of her room and found temari on the floor and hinata said, "you should have knocked."

Temari said, "you just should have told me where you were going with itachi."

Gaara and kankouro came out of there rooms and said, "why is someone screaming?"

Hinata said, "temari walked in on me getting dressed."

Gaara and kankouro were laughing and gaara said, "temari's stupid" and wiped tears out of there eyes and went back into their room.

Hinata said, "temari you're a dork sometimes."

Temari got up off the floor and said, "it was really disgusting you know."

Hinata said, "that's why my door says knock first."

Temari said, "your door doesn't say that."

Hinata pointed to her door and at the sign that said knock first

Temari said, "oh " and she walked away feeling stupid and hinata stood there feeling violated

an hour later itachi picked hinata up and drove to the party.

They were dancing for thirty minutes and then itachi asked hinata to go outside with him.

They went over and sat on a bench that was near the house the party was at.

They were talking for a couple minutes and then itachi said, "did that kid ever leave you alone?"

Hinata said, "no even though he said he would."

Itachi said, "maybe you should move to Alaska."

Hinata said, "I tried , it didn't work out to well."

Itachi said, "yeah, well maybe he'll stop it if I make you my girlfriend."

Hinata said, "maybe he would."

Itachi leaned in and kissed hinata.

When they pulled away itachi said, "am I your first kiss?"

Hinata said, "no, because my first kiss was with a lesbian who forcefully kissed me, and it was gross ."

Itachi said, "you mean you have kissed a lesbian and I just kissed you?"

Hinata nodded

itachi said, "I think I'm going to throw up."

Hinata said, "she did it to me, I didn't want it I'm not her friend anymore anyway."

Itachi nodded and said, "well I'm only going to kiss you again if we get married cause that is kinda nasty."

Hinata said, "Drama-queens these days."

And she walked only going to go out with itachi because gaara might leave her alone


	9. You must love no one else

Hinata was finally home and temari asked her how it went and she said, "I think itachi is a little to drama-queen for me and he is a little weird."

Gaara came out of no where and said, "my love you have finally realized it and he put his arm on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and said, "uh, no I don't think so, and what happened with you would leave me alone?"

Gaara said, "you had it misunderstood, I would leave you alone if you never loved or looked at any boy until I was sixteen."

Hinata said, "what that's not fair."

Gaara said, "all is fair in love and war."

Hinata said, "what is it with that stupid phrase come one everyone says that does not know what it means , so maybe people should stop saying it." hinata screamed.

She looked around and saw that no one was near her, she muttered, "evil" and walked up to her room feeling lonely

3 yrs later when gaara is sixteen

hinata is at a party and having a good time.

Gaara walks into a potion masters store and says, "I need something to make a girl love me."

Kabuto says, "I have just the thing and he starts mixing all different things together and then pours it into a little bottle.

He said, "pour this into one of her drinks and say, "the one you love is no more, a love again has so much in store, be with me to no end, and love nobody else again."

Gaara remembered it and hurriedly went to the party. When he went through the door, people greeted him and he was searching for hinata.

He finally found her at a table with a drink in her hand already somewhat drunk. He saw itachi no where in sight and he went over to her and she said, "hi gaara."

And she turned her head away for a second to look at something and he pooped off the cap of the tiny purple potioned bottle and poured it in her drink.

She didn't notice at all and he said, "the one you love is no more, a love again has so much in store, be with me to no end, and love nobody else again."

Hinata turned back and took a chugged all of her drink down and then she passed our. The last thing she knew she was In gaara's arms before she fell tot he floor.

Luckily it was such a big party no one even noticed her pass out. Gaara took her out of the loud atmosphere of the party and continued to his house , which had no one in it at the time.

It was a quiet place, that she could be, so that she wouldn't have a headache when she woke up.

A few hours later hinata woke up, with gaara right by her bedside sitting in a chair waiting for her to wake up.

She sat up and saw him and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "oh, gaara I love you."


End file.
